


Natural Justice : A tale of Vengence and hope

by Azrael13



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael13/pseuds/Azrael13
Summary: Another radiation filled day, another day of fighting to survive and live in the waste of Boston this is how the people of the commonwealth have come to see everything, but things are about to change, things are going to move and be shaken to the core.





	1. Awakening of change

“All Vault residence must exit the vault at once, their is a malfunction in the cryo system.”  
Cryo pod C7 opens as the Vault computer repeats its warning and a man falls out sprawled on his hands and knees breathing heavily. Slowly as he catches his breath he rises to his feet, his short cropped black hair dripping in sweat his cold emerald green eyes looking forward in shock, disbelief and horror and the cryo pod in front of him, the cryo pod that once held his beloved wife and infant child but now just holds the lifeless body of his wife gunned down by a man who wanted their child. Slowly he steps forward his hand stretching out trembling he pulls the release lever opening her pod. He takes a step back as the hatch swings forward and up, he steps forward grabbing her lifeless hand and slides the wedding ring off and balls his hand up around it.  
“ I will find our son, I will find Shawn and get him back…I will find the monster that did this and make him pay! I promise”  
He steps up on the pod for a brief moment and kisses his wife's forehead then steps down and closes the pod back up.He turns and walks down the pathway between all the pods looking into each one and seeing all his friends, his neighbors dead inside.  
“ I will get justice for all of you I swear.”  
He opens the door expecting to find Vault staff or someone coming his way but all he sees is rusted walls, leaking pipes and wreckage everywhere. Slowly and cautiously he makes his way down the corridor avoiding puddles and trash trying to make as little sound as possible not knowing who may be around, if his wife's killer is still here or what may be lurking in the shadowy corners. Making is way towards the door he first entered the vault he tries to open it to no avail, frustrated he turns to another door to the side and happily finds that it does open into another rusty corridor filled with trash and dripping cryo tubes and hoses he follows the corridor and finds a window into the generator room and looks on in disbelief as a giant roach scuttles off the window as he approaches.  
“ That thing is the fucking size of a poodle! What the fuck is it?!”  
He hurriedly looks around him not wanting to run into the roach without something to smash it with other then his boots, he sees a security baton on the ground and scoops it up. Cautiously he makes his way to the door to the generator room and opens it. As he steps through he sees an arc of electricity zap the roach from the generator but is shocked to see three more scurrying around the walkway. The man snaps the baton out and makes his way towards the door on the opposite side of the room hoping to find a way out, the roaches rush towards him. He steps back as the first jumps through the air at him only to be smashed to the ground with the baton, the second and third quickly falling the same way. He shakes his head and wipes the bug splatter from his hands and face and continues to the door stopping cold in his tracks at the site of a human skeleton.  
“What the hell is going on here, why is there a skeleton… Did these bugs eat everything off of it? No that cant be the clothes are still perfectly intact.”  
He shakes his head in bewilderment and notices three large bullet holes on the wall and a fourth right next to the skeleton on the ground. His heart begins to race and panic as he wonders how, what and why. With a shake of his head he puts the thoughts aside for the moment to continue his escape from the hell he finds himself in, he opens the door and continues on his way only to find two more roaches jumping his way only to be swatted away as the pest they are. He climbs the steps in the corridor and enters the room ahead of him finding a second skeleton with more bullet holes around it. He makes his way through the room towards the next closed door and tries opening it only to find it locked triggering a computer prompt  
“ This door can only be opened from the overseer terminal.”  
With a deep and heavy growl he turns back and heads towards the desk hoping and praying the computer on it still works. Stepping over the body he taps a key and the screen rolls with words and text much to his surprise. He browses through the options clicking on the one that he hopes will open the door. He looks over the top of the computer as the door opens with a slight squeak and a pop. He stands up smiling slightly and notices a 10MM pistol and a few ammo boxes he quickly scoops them up checking to see if they will work he loads a few cartridges into the magazine then slides it back into the gun, he looks down the barrel of the gun and squeezes the trigger with the reward of a loud echoing bang as the bullet fires out smashing through the cardboard box in front of him. He quickly scans the room while pocketing the gun and a few medical chems off the desk he heads for the now open door and his freedom. He find the vault door sealed and the floor littered with yet more bodies and a pip-boy, carefully he slides it onto his forearm and snaps it into places powering it on.He looks to the door control panel and smirks briefly before plugging the pip-boys auxiliary cable into the override port and smacking the open button on the console. The vault lights begin to flicker and flash as the warning buzzer goes off announcing the doors opening. The piston motor roars to life as it slides into place in the door its forks shooting out into their places then spinning the lock open and pulling the door out breaking the seal. The door is rolled to the side and the grated walkway and ramp extend and drop into place allowing exit from the vault. The man walks cautiously over the ramp and out the vault door not knowing what to expect or what he will see not even knowing how long he has been in the vault. He steps onto the elevator platform as the gate closes around him and the motors groan and whine as it starts to rise the vault computer croaks to life briefly  
“ Enjoy your return to the surface and thank you for choosing Vaultec."


	2. its raider season

The night sky is filled with the sickly glow of a rad storm blocking out the stars of the commonwealth sky, but in its own way adding a unique beauty to the night. The rolling of the storm is matched in intensity, beauty and lethality in the emerald green eyes of the survivor of Vault 111s malfunction and murder. He breaths in deeply watching the storm above him from the shelter of his sleeping bag in the ruins of his family home,the wreckage of his life before the bombs fell and hell was unleashed in all its fury upon the world .

Damian sits up unable to sleep both from the storm and the violence roaring inside of his head. He reaches over and pulls his black boots over and slides them on silently lacing them up blocking the storm out mentally his mind made up on the goal before him his task and destination set. Boots laced up he stands up and whistles three sharp short blast through his fingers and pulls on a faded black muscle shirt tucking it into his jeans just as a loud bark is heard and a black and brown German Shepard flies into the room at his feet. He looks down a t the dog sitting at his feet and briefly smiles before the serious look returns to his stony face.

“You ready boy? Tonight we go to war.. were going to clear concord of those raiders we saw while scouting last week.”

The dog snarls briefly before barking happily, the man cant help but laugh and kneels down on one knee and rubs the dogs head scratching behind the ears.

“ Good boy Dogmeat, I knew I could count on you being as ready as I am to take out some raiders and get some fresh supplies in so we can clean up this place a bit… I’m getting a little lonely just having you and the tin can to talk too… Speaking of that…. CODSWORTH!”

With the shout of his name the eve faithful and loyal Mr. Handy comes floating into the room.”

“ You rang Mr. Damian? How can I be of service to you and the hairball this stormy night?”

Damian chuckles and shakes his head.

“ Dogmeat and I are going out to Concord tonight to deal with those raiders at the museum and going to get some supplies, is there anything we are direly short on that we should be extra vigilant on finding to fix up the house and neighborhood?”

The sound of gears spinning and a computer processing briefly fill the room as Codsworth goes through the inventory of supplies and junk available.

“ we are desperately low on glass, cement and fertilizer after the construction of the green house and the wall around the house sir. We are also still low on supplies from your run in with those Molerats near the vault elevator so if you find any of those I highly recommend picking them up.”

Damian nods and slaps his hip signaling Dogmeat to follow as he walk from his room to what used to be Shaun's room but now serves as an armory of sorts. He looks around the room before grabbing a full set of leather armor and a green hood slowly pulling everything on before turning to the security locker and opening the door. He steps back scanning the inside of the locker taking a mental inventory of the available weapons. He decides on automatic combat shotgun, a 9MM pistol and two combat knives.. He begins to step away then decides to also grab three grenades. He slides the grenades into a belt on his left hip, the knifes into a bandoleer on the leather chest piece the pistol goes into a holster on his right hip and the shotgun stays firmly in his hands. Dogmeat barks briefly and noses the foot locker near the door. Damian pats him on the head and opens it pulling out two pairs of welding goggles and slides one around the dogs head covering his eyes and then his own before sliding the hood over his head.

“ Alright Dogmeat, its raider season!”

With a loud bark the dog bolts from the room and out of the house Damian close on his heels walking into the glowing green of the night heading from the house, past the cement and glass green house and water pump, past the eight foot high concrete walls and over the footbridge towards Concorde. The two slow down their pace as they the Red Rocket filling station. The sounds of gunshots and explosions meet the two who look at each other in confusion. Damian taps his nose and points into town, Dogmeat barks quietly and darts off into the night towards Concord, Damian checks his shotgun and steps over the guardrail before him into a patch of grass and fallen fencing following the sounds of the gunfire. He crosses through a couple alley ways and through a broken down play grown and through a third alley and stops cold as he looks on too see the Raiders firing on the museum their shots being answered in kind by the shots of a laser rifle of sorts, something he has never seen but is very intrigued by. He squats down in the shadows watching the fire fight for a few moments waiting. The gunfire is briefly over powered by a loud mournful howl then quickly resumes as a raider is suddenly turned to a pile of glowing red ash from a shot from the laser rifle. Damian grins at the howl and slowly begins moving forward slinging the shotgun on its strap and pulls the two knives from their home on his chest. He moves silently up the street towards a raider crouching behind a sand bag barricade. He raises his arms up a little then slams them down one knife slamming into the Carotid artery the second into the left interior ear of the raider who drops quickly with only a brief scream and gurgle of blood before going limp and cold. Damian quickly releases the knifes and unslings the shotgun vaulting the sand bags and chambers a shell and moves towards the museum sighting in the back of a second raiders head. He keeps getting closer and closer in almost a trance like walk stopping only inches from the raider before placing the barrel directly to the back of their head and pulls the trigger almost instantly turning the head into a literal blood pudding with a splattering of bone and flesh. He drops in unison with the body as the other raiders turn and half begin firing at him the rest continue their assault on the museum. He smiles laying their next to the headless mess and whistles twice and hears the snarl and growl in response then a heart stopping scream of a raider as it is assaulted by a hair death missile. Damian quickly glances over the body to see Dogmeat ripping the crotch of a pair of leather pants clean from a raider, the contents of the pants being ripped off with them. Damian briefly winces in sympathetic pain before lining up a shot on the raider and shooting two quick rounds into its chest ending the screaming and agony. The gunfire ends quickly as the distracted raiders are all turned to ash by the man on the balcony of the museum. Damian stands up wiping some blood from his armor and looks to the man and his peculiar gun. The man waves and points to the ground.

“ Quick grab that laser musket and help! Their are more raiders inside and they are almost in! I have settlers inside! Help PLEASE!”

Damian quickly gathers up his knifes and checks the bodies and ash piles for gear and equipment before running up to the door and kicks it open.

“ LUCY I'M HOME!”


End file.
